


mars

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, F/F, Mars, Post Series, Support, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020: Day 7: Free dayMars had quickly become her passion project, it could be the first non harmful gem colony of Era 3.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	mars

It had taken two standard classed space ships, one hand ship, and tons of rope that could withstand light speed (about ten light minutes), but they did it. Amethyst and Peridot had managed to install a warp pad that lead straight to Mars, the famous red plants the humans had talked about colonizing in the future.

But as it turns out, the gems were there first.

For years, that planet had really intrigued Peridot, it was so different from Homeworld, and there was so much she could research and sample, so much the humans didn’t understand. She wanted to be able to understand everything about the planet, while also setting up a small gem settlement. It was perfect! No one would be harmed, the planet didn’t have oxygen or any organic life, which made it impossible for humans to colonize. But gems didn’t need oxygen. And the planet had minerals in the Earth.

Mars had quickly become her passion project, it could be the first non harmful gem colony of Era 3. And her acquiring a warp for it actually sealed the deal, this was her project, she was the boss of it, no higher up gem was giving her orders. This was her thing, and she beamed with pride.

And Amethyst was there to support her all the way.

They stood there on the orange sand, looking at the ever so orange sky, so different from Earth’s. Even the most orange sunset on Earth couldn’t compare to this deep coppery view, with the two moons visible. It had such a beauty to it that she never would have noticed before.

“This is so pretty.” Amethyst said, taking her hand. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this! Your project is happening! I’m so proud of you.”

A smile grew on the gems face as she looked at Amethyst. For the past years, Amethyst had encouraged her every time it seemed impossible, she had been the one that had made her push on when she doubted herself, when she believed a Peridot running a colony project would be seen as nothing more than a joke to the rest of gemkind. That the idea of a non harmful colony would be too new and scary of an idea, an impossible idea even.

But now, they were there, on Mars, actually making this happen.

“Thanks, but I couldn’t have done it without you Amethyst.”


End file.
